


Sleepy cuddles please

by Scarywary12



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cute, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarywary12/pseuds/Scarywary12
Summary: Gundham comes home to find kazuichi working in the garage, deciding that it's to late for work he drags the man over to the couch for cuddles[REQUESTS OPEN]
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 5
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have this head cannon that both these guys love cuddles and they end up falling asleep anytime they do cuddle

As the front door opened gundham could hear the loud music from the garage and the sound of kazuichi singing while he worked. Discarding his bag and letting his deavas run loose into their cage he walked to the place where his boyfriend worked.

Whilst he opened the door he could only smile as he watched the mechanic singing the lyrics to viva la vida at the top of his lungs whilst being able to keep in tune. Surprising kazuichi gundham hugged him from behind

With a scream kazuichi turned around to see gundham towering over him a slight blush over his face as he was still enamoured by kazuichis singing

"alexa stop" kazuichi said and the music died down leaving the two men staring into each overs eyes smiling before the silence was broken 

" shit my hands are a mess let me just wash them" kazuichi said slipping out of the grip" anyhow how was work, you know with all the stuff going on around the enclosures "

" aswell as they can do I guess, sadly we still don't know what is going on with all of the habitats power failing so we just moved them into there old homes while we get someone to look at it, " gundham answered whilst leaving against the bench he looked the machine kazuichi was currently working on" what are you building, "

Moving back over to gundham, kaz answered" a motorbike, old guy in his fifties wanted one, I guess it was like his midlife crisis or something because he was willing to pay a decent amount for one, he was fucking awesome though, " he tapped the red shell and then let out a yawn

" may I ask how long you have been up for my paramour" gundham queried slight worry coating his face 

" what's the time?" kaz chuckled before swaying slightly and yawning 

Gundham sighed, kinda annoyed that kazuichi always done this whenever he had a big project to do, sighing he took the pink haired mans apron and welding mask off and dragged him to their couch to get some sleep before dinner

" babe what are you -" kaz asked before gundham pulled him on top of him and holding into his chest

" you need to sleep my paramour, you seem to be overworking yourself," he retaliated having a stern grip on him 

"I'm fine though trust me, just not done a project like this before," the pink haired man answered trying to get out of the hold with no avail. 

Giving up, he hugged gundham back taking in his warmth and noticing how tired he actually was started drifting to sleep

With a smile on his face gundham made sure to keep kazuichi firm in his grasp so he could nap for a short while,   
" you better fucking wake me up before dinner," kaz slurred sleep nearly raking over his body 

" of course my paramour," gundham smiled "of course" and he noticed the smaller man was asleep, beanie dishevelled and hair tucked away into a ponytail he checked his phone waiting for the right time to wake him up.


	2. Please sleep baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most nights gundham stays up on his phone, believing he doesn't need to sleep but does only because it helps calm kazuichiss nerves, this in turn creates cute little conversations whilst kaz waits for him to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my fave headcannons I have simply : kazuichi begging for gundham to sleep

It was the 3 am when kazuichi woke up to see the bright lights of gundhams phone blaring on his face, dark circles were visible and earphones placed over one and in the other ear

" gundy," kaz could only murmur with tiredness laced into his voice, it was softly spoken but it caught the attention of his boyfriend

" my dark Prince, what are you doing up at a time like this. You should return to your slumber at once," he said, rolling over to place a kiss on his forehead

" mmmh, gundham I should say the same about you, y'know, please I really want you to actually sleep tonight, " he groaned, he hated this habit that gundham had 

Gundham had a habit persay of not sleeping untill the early morning and then waking up at 7 the next day to tend to his animals at the enclosure. It became that much of a habit that kazuichi had to literally pull him close and wrap his arms around the taller boy to get him to sleep 

" I don't need sleep and you know that, this mortal form does not need the mortal needs of slumber," gundham nearly yelled forcing the pinked haired man to cover his ears 

" it's 3 am gundham, I don't care if you don't need sleep you are coming over to me and I will get you to fall asleep, " kazuichi moaned snatching gundhams phone and earplugs and placing them on the carpeted floor 

"hey my pho-" gundham complained before he was cut off by kazuichi simply pulling him close and wrapping his arms and intertwining their legs, gundham gave a slight hum of comfort as he was pressed onto the slightly smaller man's chest and wrapped his own arms around his lover. Before long he was asleep

" please go to sleep ... For me," kazuichi said not even noticing he already was, once he figured it out, he was out like a light 

Xxxxx xxxxx  
The two were awoken by messages from both of their phones 

Sonia : guys you are late for breakfast, please come along now or nekomaru is breaking your door down 

Hajime : souda your my bro but really, bros before hoes can't belive you 

Fuyuhiko : I told them you weren't screwing but they weren't listening, please can you just come to breakfast it's getting annoying now 

The two laughed as they got dressed and went to the cafeteria to see their friends staring around them 

" so we're ya screwing or not," hajime asked and the two blushed at the accusation 

"look at that face they totally were," hiyoko sneered  
But before more questions came to light gundham spoke 

" if you count me staying up untill 3 am planning my next battle of the gods and him dragging me to sleep as doing the devil's tango then sure whoever placed bets may pay, but now we were not as you put it " screwing" and the room went silent only earning an honest chuckle from fuyuhiko 

No one dared to intteruot the two when they went to eat their food on the other side of the room


	3. This is comfy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers endgame, popcorn strewn across the floor, ten cans of mismatched drinks ranging from green tea, to monster rolled on the coffee table while kazuichi was crying in gundhams arms over black widows death

Avengers endgame, popcorn strewn across the floor, ten cans of mismatched drinks ranging from green tea, to monster rolled on the coffee table while kazuichi was crying in gundhams arms over black widows death.

" it's okay my paramour it's obvious that she will be fighting in another life," gundham Consoled the crying man that was curled in his lap

"but she never got her own movie before she died, and we didn't get to see someone important to her like the others, she is just like the hulk," kazuichi sobbed his eyeliner running down his face and deciding to forgo tissues and Bury his face in the pale man's chest , taking gundham by surprise before the slightly taller man pushed him away to kiss his lips softly to   
A) calm kaz down   
And b) keep eyeliner off his white shirt 

" why don't we go lie down now as it is the late hours of the night and we have agreed on meeting with our companions tomorrow to discuss uss the photograph that was taken of the flexible one," the flexible one was akane and someone had taken photos of her as I a rather revealing pose while she was training. 

"O... Okay," kaz sniffed, he then let out a help when gundham lifted him up ima bridal carry and then twisted him around so gundham was carrying him like a koala   
" when did you get so strong," kaz asked his voice muffled by gundhams hoodie he was wearing, something he wore instead of his usual attarie when he hung out with kazuichi 

" about the same time you stopped drinking monster at the devil's hour," gundham retorted, they had made a deal a while back if kazuichi stopped drinking monster with breakfast, gundham would attempt to become stronger, this memory when kaz first saw the slightly defined abs and the events that followed brought a blush to kaz's face and he buried his face further in to the nape of gundhams neck and close his eyes, he never notices how tired he is untill he is in his livers arms, as if the man smells of lavender ( which he doesn't) it gives him a wave of sleepyness. 

As the men approached their bed gundham gave a light chuckle as he heard the light snores of the man he carried, he set the sleeping man down and proceeded to strip down to his sweatpants and lied down next to him accidently waking him up in the process 

"gundy c'mere," kaz yawned and lay back on top of the man as they did watching the movie, " mm I love you," 

" I love you to my paramour, now let us rest," he said as the two men fell into a blissful sleep


	4. Thank you master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi looked up into the crowd of his classmates, amazed that in his mind his plan had worked, hiyoko sniccered and gundham had the look of pure embarresment in his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to change the rating because of this and I am so sorry it is now a teen and up because of the nickname I had choose

The 77th class were having their weekly movie night in which they all choose a movie together and tried to chill out after a week of shitty classes. The movie this week was one chosen by hajime and was called "boss baby" which made fuyuhiko annoyed as he was pulled into the pile whilst escaping complaining about being compared to and in his words " a stupid fucking baby who wares a shitty ass suit".

In the corner of the big sofa in the common room sat kazuichi and gundham, both had their legs stretched out and kazuichi lying into gundhams side, he was wearing his glasses instead of his contacts, a bandana as a hairband in favor for his beanie and wore a yellow hoodie with black sweat pants instead of his work jumpsuit. He had his headphones on slightly sleeping listening to whatever it was he liked at the time. Gundham was wearing his hair down, a pair of grey sweatpants and his white shirt he wore on a daily, his arm was placed snugly around kazuichi as some sort of protection as the man he loved was nearly asleep.

" Oi gundham wake up pinky over there the movie is about to start," hiyoko said her tone of voice sounded very mocking, mahiru shushed her and gave an apologetic glance at gundham

" yeah wake him up he always sleeps when we watch movies," teruteru said " I did make All this delicious popcorn and I would rather it not go to waste," the smirk on that man as he passed akane her second bag of popcorn

" if it doesn't get eaten ill eat it chef, " she said eating another bite of the popcorn bag

" fine ill awaken the sleeping pink haired one, " gundham sighed, slightly shaking his paramour  
Kaz whined slightly snuggling further into gundhams side  
" it looks like he won't awake from his slumber, I will just leave it," 

"tch bullshit you just won't do it, now wake the fucker up," fuyuhiko glared, his eyes looking angry

"fine then I'll do it," he took one of the earphones out and silently whispered into kaz's ear " my dark Prince, wake up the movie is about to start," 

Now let it be known kaz in his normal state had a bad   
filter for words and that was ten times worse when he was sleepy, this came to show when kaz had answered what gundham said

" master please 5 more minutes, " this was luckily only loud enough for gundham to hear but it made his face flush red and for someone to notice the sudden blush to the breeders face  
" oooo something is going on look at him," hiyoko teased this drew the attention of the others to the sight in the corner of the room 

"shut up you devil dancer nothing is going on," he said as an excuse 

"I bet something is, a lavish sexual relationship has always been there , what if we are witnessing it's at its finest " teruteru gushed, rubbing off the pink blood that had started to trickle out his nose

"don't you start, pervert nothing is happening, now I will leave him alone and let's start the movie," he sat back down placing the earphone back into kazuichi ear, noticing a slight grin on the pink haired ones face,

"that fucker," gundham thought " he heard that conversation between us all, right if he wants to play dirty, dirty we shall play,".

During the film, gundham took to rubbing the sensitive spots on his paramour body that he knew he would get a reaction from, even if the were just soft gasps untill the lights came on and the movie stopped

" this shit is boring can we watch something diffrent.. Please," fuyuhiko said and everyone agreed, so while they were fighting over whether to watch avengers end game or ant man kazuichi had sat up slightly feasting his head on gundhams he was deciding whether to pull out his plan when gundham had gave him the best opportunity, he passed him his pen bag of caramel popcorn and he smirked

" thank you master," 

The whole room went silent and gundham went wide eyed face flushed a deep crimson of red.   
Kazuichi looked up into the crowd of his classmates, amazed that in his mind his plan had worked, hiyoko sniccered and gundham had the look of pure embarresment in his eyes.   
" soo ant man then I'm guessing," nagito said and everyone nodded, teruteru just sat there, a tissue stuffed up his nose to prevent more blood from gushing out of it 

" your so getting it later my kitten," gundham said whispering into kazuichi ear, and he could only hun in agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not great at writing smut but I will try, I can make it into second book if that's a good idea but idk what do you guys gals and non binary pals think ( sorry, sander sides fan) leave it in the comments below, also constructive criticism is welcome


	5. I'm sorry...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night was still fresh as everyone heard the shouts coming from gundhams dorm room, usually it was over something stupid, but a missed anniversary, that was something you can't miss.
> 
> Or so kazuichi thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a vent chapter and also a like add on to a scene I want to post in my other book ( class 77 is online) I really needed someplace to let out some of my anger over my ex and it feels so much better about it

The night was still fresh as everyone heard the shouts coming from gundhams dorm room, usually it was over something stupid, but a missed anniversary, that was something you can miss.

"all I'm saying gundham is that you forgot the most important day of the whole fucking year, even fucking nagito knew and he is crazy but no my own boyfriend didnt know, for fuck sake," kazuichi shouted, tears were falling down his face while the taller man stood there in shock, he didn't realise that kazuichi was this worked up over it,

" kazuichi, my para-" he didn't even have time to retaliate when kazuichi interrupted him

"No, don't start with all this cryptic bullshit gundham, you could have atleaset sent a message in the morning while I was at the workshop, I sent you one and I never got one back for fuck sake, I hope you realise that you ain't gonna be getting this face in your room any-, " kazuichi was cut off by a hug that pushed him into his chest, he struggled against the arms that held him tightly, thrashing and screaming swears to tell him to let go,

A small group of thier friends had ended up forming around the door to find out why there was screaming from the room only to see gundham holding a a very pissed off and upset kazuichi that was now to the point of hitting his sides to get him off, gundham slightly winced at very hit but still kept his grasp around him, gundham looked up to thier friends and nodded slightly, signalling he was handelling it, fuyuhiko scowled and walked off the others following in pursuit

Gundham lightly kissed the top of kazuichi dishevelled beanie and whispered what he was going to say before kazuichi interrupted him each time 

" the reason I never texted you was because I was busy getting your gift for today but you barged in here, give me a minute eye my dark Prince" he let go and kazuichi dropped to the floor onto his knees obviously tired out from all the crying he had done, his voice was now slightly hoarse and face red and puffy. Gundham opened his top drawer to a small box, it had a crown logo on it and Was shaded in a velvety maroon colour. Walking back over to kazuichi who had now stood up and was rubbing his eyes with his arm,   
Gundham opened the box to a set of matching promise rings each engraved with a k and a g entertained,

" I also left my phone on charge but I was more busy with this," and kazuichi smiled, happy that gundham didn't actually forget and then realised what was in the little box, he started crying again out of happiness

" I'm so sorry gundham I should have let you speak, " kazuichi blubbed as the ring was placed onto his finger it fit snugly on as if it was meant to be on there,

"it's alright, I understand my dark prince, It did look like I forgot, to make up for it why don't we lie down on my bed, and rest," gundham had replied, giving soft kisses to kazuichi's head. The two of them walked over, to his bed lying down kazuichi had curled into his side, a hand placed on his chest, gundham took the chance to snap a photo

" huh what was that for, " 

" out friends, they knew and I told them to not tell you, I told them I would send them a photo.," gundham answered quickly sending the photo to the group chat lablled " class 77 is online" ( a/n maybe a refrence to the next chapter of that book, so look out for that)

And his phone was pinging in responses

Sonia: thank goodness that you haven't been killed by him

Fuyuhiko :Well done

Hajime : happy anniversary you to

Gundham looked at the now sleeping man in his arms and snuggled closer into him letting the comfort of sleep back into his body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it, I'm going to be doing requests so if you want you can leave your requests in the comments below and I'll try get back to them.
> 
> Have a great day, night or afternoon and I'll see you all in the next chapter


	6. Gaming cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Click
> 
> Click 
> 
> Click 
> 
> " please stop clicking the controller so loud" gundham groaned from Kazuichi lap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one is actually my seco d faveourite chapter, I don't know why but the vent chapter is my first

Click

Click 

Click 

" please stop clicking the controller so loud" gundham groaned from Kazuichi lap, he was lying their encased in a marron blanket that was a just showing his face,

Kazuichi was playing minecraft and trying to work on his redstone world that he played every night before bed, each night gundham would lie down on his lap and try to get some sleep before they went to bed for the night 

Kazuichi looked down and sighed a bit "I'm nearly finished this okay baby, I am about to add the water sorting system and then I need to make the vault door which should take about 5 minuets," ( he be speedy) gundham grumbled some very incoherent lines of protest as the other worked on his build

After 5 more minuets of intense clicking kazuichi finally finished his build he went to tap gundham before he realised he was asleep, and purring like a small kitten, it was cute, he had an idea.

Carefully placing his hand on gundhams head he patted the unstyled hair, as he petted, as such, gundham he heard the door to his cottage open, hajime came inside and was about to talk kazuichi placed a finger to his lips to make sure he was quiet, hajime was confused but when he got closer to the sofa he saw why, gundham was curled up into a small ball and was nuzzled into kazuichi as kaz pet his head it was a cute sight to see.

Hajime signalled for the book on his coffee table and kazuichi nodded, when the brown haired man left his cottage kaz, slightly moved gundham so he was able to hug him from behind and still be able to pet his hair,soon after he fell asleep, the obky issue is his door was left open 

Click 

Click 

Click 

The two men woke up to the sound of clicking and hushed whispering, they had noticed that gundham was lying on kazuichis is lap like a small kitten again, and instead of being on thier side they were facing the ceiling 

" shh they look so cute," one voice that sounded like sonia 

" guys they are awake," another voice was heard, sounding like ibuki 

The voices quickly scattered away waith little to no noise 

"next time leave the door shut kaz," gudham mumbled from his chest 

" oops," kaz could only respond, deciding to leave the stuff about gundham acting like a cat till another time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make a neko gundham story..... I'll decide another time
> 
> Tiktok for my cosplay if you want to follow it   
> -Kat.cos.02


	7. The common room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "okay we get it your in love you don't have to show it everywhere we go," fuyuhiko snarled
> 
> "fuyuhiko, bro, are you sure that you aren't just touch starved little man," kazuichi giggle from gundhams lap, this erupted a very prominent blush from the fiery yakuza as he started spitting our insults left and right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to do one that includes my oc but I was not sure if I should do her right away or If I should have started with a Charecter that is s

It was just after dinner in hopes peaks academy and everyone was chilling out doing thier own things. In the common room fuyuhiko, gundham and kazuichi were all watching a movie when the mechanic lay down into the breeders lap, this had pissed off the yakuza

"okay we get it your in love you don't have to show it everywhere we go," fuyuhiko snarled

"fuyuhiko, bro, are you sure that you aren't just touch starved little man," kazuichi giggled from gundhams lap, this erupted a very prominent blush from the fiery yakuza as he started spitting our insults left and right 

" way to prove your point firey one, " gundham laughed slightly smirking while kazuichi laughed about how red fuyuhiko face was

"shut the fuck up you fucking fucker, this is bullshit," fuyuhiko ranted "I am not touch starved how could you even suggest this alright," 

"I feel like you are lying, so prove it, 30 minutes with us and if you make it through without falling asleep then we can belive you, if you fall asleep, then we won't," gundham said 

"a challenge hah, of course, just know that I'll never fall asleep," the yakuza laughed and sat down next to gundham, kazuichi shifted up and grabbed his phone 

"timer has been set, 30 minutes start..... Now," kazuichi said chucking his phone over the other side. The three sat in silence, it was very awkward between the three before gundham pulled both the boys into a hug a him of happiness form kazuichi and a surprised yelp   
" I am putting the movie back on no objections alright,"   
Gundham muttered turning the movie back on 

Around the 14 minute marker the three of them where in a more comfortable position gundham was lying on his back, his arm around kaz and his head tilted towards the TV screen, kazuichi was lying just next to gundham head slightly tucked in to the nook of his shoulder and was listening to his ipod, seemingly loosing interest after 5 minuets of the movie and decided to listen to his podcast, fuyuhiko had positioned himself on top of gundham, lying on his chest he had also positioned his head to watch the TV

Fuyuhiko had noticed his eyes drooping slightly from tiredness and the fact that he never felt this comfortable in someone's arms before, what was the feeling he had in his chest in his stomach it felt all so new to him. He was so comfortable he ended up asleep.

Kazuichi noticed first, " hey gundy I think hiko has fallen asleep," he said patting his shoulder, gundham looked down and saw fuyuhiko sleeping soundly on his chest   
"hah we have won the challenge," he spoke normally " shall I wake him up?"

"nah leave him for a bit he isn't doing you harm," kazuichi giggled, giving a small kiss to gundhams cheek and then going back to his spot in the crook of gundhams neck.

Once the timer went of fuyuhiko jerked awake and sighed " don't tell anyone please," his face was flushed a light shade of pink that dusted across his cheeks

"of course fiery one just know that your secret is safe with us, if you ever need time to unwind or to relax just know you can count on us," gundham announced as the three sat back up stretching

"yeah what gundham said, your always welcome with us, just hit one of us up and we will let you in," kazuichi added readjusting his hat that had fell onto the sofa.

"yeah, thanks that's cool, okay I'm gonna go, but thank you," fuyuhiko mumbled . He shuffled away 

"wanna go back to one of our rooms for the rest of the night," kazuichi asked kind a tilting his head to suggest. 

"if course kitten, let's go," gundham answered and the two left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending was a little rushed but I'll be honest I had Jo idea how to end that chapter for the love of my life
> 
> Tiktok- kat.cos.02


	8. I'm taking requests!!

Heyo, kinda stuck for what to do for this one shots so I thought, fuck it let's get some requests. I kinda wanted to put like format If that is alright So it goes like 

**Chapter name**

**Situation**

**Word estimate**

**Any add ons ( like ships for example kaz, gundham and Sonia, or any rarepaires /trios)**

**Small bit of spice or not (nothing to NSFW I'm okay with after sex cuddles n shit but no actual sex)**

You don't have to but it would be nice to get some inspiration and I'll be sure to credit you in the chapters summary 

Thank you so so so so much 

This may also be because I lost a whole chapter that I was working on so I'm kinda salty 

**Author's Note:**

> I am really I love with this ship it is so cute and like I want to write more basically adding more of my head cannons for the two obviously I might make another one for my more suacy head cannons but if you want more of comment below


End file.
